Oink Oink
by xoByeLittleLadyxo
Summary: It's amazing how snoring can bring about both love and hate.


**Hello readers, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please rate and review so that I know whether I should continue to write stories. This is just a little story which I thought any 11/Amy lovers might want to read. I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters although I wish I did because it is and they are like WOW! Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Thankyouu :D**

It was 2am and Amy was tossing and turning, completely unable to get a wink of sleep. She had so many things on her mind... Rory, which planet she was going to invade next and her unconditional love for the Doctor. She'd always had feelings for the Doctor, ever since he arrived at her house and stuffed his face with fish custard; he was just perfect for her. Mad as a hatter, quirky and just utterly fantastic. That was the Doctor. Of course she couldn't possibly tell the Doctor any of these things, to him, she's just seen as the little ginger girl from Leadworth who cracked him on the head with a cricket bat. Amy so desperately wanted to let him know her feelings but didn't know how to do it or whether she was physically able to say "Doctor, I love you". She knew that she should love Rory but she also knew that she couldn't because he wasn't the Doctor.

Amy decided to get out of bed and get a refreshing glass of water, hoping that it would take her mind off things. She walked down the long and what seemed never ending corridor in the TARDIS, eventually to be greeted by the Doctor.

"Hello Amy, what can I do for you on this glorious morning?"

Amy replied "Oh god Doctor you nearly gave me a heart attack! It's like 2am; it's not morning, how come you aren't asleep?"

The Doctor said "I'm sorry, I didn't intend on nearly killing you, and technically it is the morning so therefore I am correct about saying morning. Oh yes and didn't I ever tell you that I am a time lord and that I hardly need any sleep? Speaking of which, you should be tucked up in bed snoring your little head off"

Amy, quite shocked by his remark shouted "I do not snore! What do you think I am, a pig?"

The Doctor then said "Of course not, you don't oink oink, however, I have heard you snore and well, pigs seem like a good alternative. You Amy, sound like a foghorn once you start snoring"

Amy was now raging; she shouted "Well if I sound that bad then why don't you replace me with one of those bloody pigs then!"

The Doctor closed his eyes, regretting what he had said; he didn't mean to offend her but Amy being Amy took it the wrong way. It must be the Scottish in her, they tend to be quite fiery and quick tempered he thought to himself. He waited a moment before speaking again.

"Awww Amy, I didn't mean to offend you, it was a joke and I really am sorry."

Amy sat there in silence, she was so emotional, all he did was comment on her snoring and now she was a complete emotional wreck. She could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She began sobbing and sniffling.

"You know what Doctor, I sometimes wonder whether I am actually ever wanted here, I mean you are so pre-bloody-occupied with this TARDIS that you seem to forget I am around. You never take any notice of anything that I do for you because you're full of your own importance. It's almost as if I am invisible and that you couldn't care less about anything I do, all I ever try to do is help you in the best way I can and I get it all thrown back in my face! I can't seem to do anything right!"

The Doctor could feel his heart crumbling, is that what she really thinks of me he thought to himself. Amy was his world, he loved her. What was he going to do; it was difficult for him to be around her when she was so upset and angry with him. He felt awful; he needed to tell her his true feelings towards her.

He began to speak, "God Amy you are such an infuriating woman! Of course I want you here, your my Amy Pond, I couldn't do anything without you! I know I probably spend far too much time talking to the TARDIS and giving it much more attention than I give to you but trust me I do respect every single thing that you do for me! This is hard to for me you know! If only I could tell you that..."

Amy's head quickly popped up, she said "Tell me what Doctor?" She began to feel nervous and shaky and sick to the pit of her stomach.

The Doctor was panicking now, he couldn't just burst out with I love you after this. He waited a moment before speaking to try and relax a little, this was going to ruin everything they shared, but he knew he had to do it.

"Amy, you see, the truth is that despite the fact that you drive me up the wall and always moan to me about things in your life, I-I love you. I know I shouldn't and I know that you will probably think I'm talking a load of rubbish like usual, but it's the truth."

Amy was speechless, at first she thought she was dreaming, it was meant to be her who loved him not the other way round.

The Doctor was pacing the floor, hands ruffling through his hair, waiting for Amy to say something. And then he heard a whisper, she said "I love you too."

She ran to him and kissed him, still crying but this time from tears of joy, the Doctor and she both had the biggest smiles ever on their face. One heck of a stressful night became one night which neither of them would forget.

The Doctor then broke away from her and said "Come on Little Miss Piggy, let's go to bed"

This time Amy just laughed at the Doctor's remark and walked to her bedroom through the incredibly long corridor. She knew she could sleep well now.


End file.
